


Arka: bez odbioru

by ATeciak



Category: Metro 2033 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATeciak/pseuds/ATeciak





	Arka: bez odbioru

Arka: Bez odbioru

To nie było tak, że Jacek sam rwał się do wyjścia na zewnątrz, na skąpane w radioaktywnym pyle ulice. Z drugiej strony, nikt nie zmusił go do tego karabinem, nie szantażował, ani też nie wyrywał mu paznokci pordzewiałymi obcęgami. O wszystkim, jak zawsze, zadecydował los. Ślepy traf, któremu trochę pomógł. Stojąc w ciasnym biurze naczelnika, wszyscy ciągnęli losy. On, Marcin, Tomek, Krzysiek i inni, w praktyce każdy mężczyzna gotów utrzymać broń i będący przynajmniej raz na powierzchni. Żaden z nich nie wiedział jednak, że Jacek odrobinę oszukał system, przyglądając się, jak naczelnik przycinał zapałki i zapamiętał, gdzie leżała ta najważniejsza. Ta najkrótsza. Owszem, nie miał stuprocentowej pewności, że uda mu się wylosować właściwą, a mimo to tak się stało. 

Wieść, że to właśnie on wyjdzie na powierzchnię, nie uradowała nikogo z zebranych. Cisza, która wtedy zapadła była równie nie do zniesienia, jak chwila, gdy każdy wychodząc z pokoju rzucał mu pełne współczucia spojrzenie albo ściskał dłoń z życzeniami powodzenia. Jacek zdawał sobie sprawę, że w głębi duszy wszyscy cieszą się, iż nie padło właśnie na nich. Już postawili na nim krzyżyk, a to, jak patrzył na niego starszawy mężczyzna w wojskowym mundurze, który pełnił rolę naczelnika, jedynie utwierdziło go w tym przekonaniu. Przełknął głośno ślinę.

\- Niech mnie, pewnie się teraz cieszysz, co? – rzekł wojskowy, zaraz po tym gdy tamci wyszli – Wpadłeś tu wczoraj, wrzeszczałeś, że ty chcesz iść, ty i nikt inny. A ja ci odmówiłem, mówiąc, że to nie byłoby sprawiedliwe wobec całego kompleksu. Że tak nie wolno.

Mężczyzna obserwował w milczeniu, jak wojak nabija fajkę czymś, co winno imitować tytoń, lecz nie robiło tego nazbyt dobrze.

\- Zrobiłeś ze mnie durnia, przyznaję – pokiwał głową, wpychając ustnik fifki między zęby – Wiesz w ogóle jaka jest stawka? Zdajesz sobie sprawę z ryzyka, do którego się tak palisz? 

Siwe kłęby dymu wiły się w fantazyjne kształty wokół słabej, żółtawej żarówki, pieszcząc jedyne źródło światła w pomieszczeniu swoimi niemal eterycznymi mackami. 

Jacek wyprostował się i założył ręce za siebie.

\- Nie robię tego dla siebie, Pułkowniku – mówił, utkwiwszy wzrok w ścianie naprzeciwko – Chodzi o mojego brata, przecież wie Pułkownik. 

Nagły atak kaszlu opanował płuca starszego, który kilkukrotnie uderzył się pięścią w klatkę piersiową, by odegnać machorkowe demony. I choć rytualny egzorcyzm podziałał, żołnierz ani myślał odłożyć swojej fajki.

\- Tak, tak, wiem – machnął ręką naczelnik na znak, że daje już temu spokój – Siadaj chłopcze, nie stój jak słup soli, to trochę potrwa. Gdzieś tu miałem mapę... o, jest. Słowo daję, ktoś ostatnio mi tu grzebie...

Kilka minut później wspólnie przyglądali się rozłożonym planom Legnicy. Jacek obserwował wyświechtaną mapę rodzinnego miasta, które niegdyś znał od podszewki. Dziś, wiele lat i parę eksplozji termonuklearnych później, jego obraz zmienił się drastycznie. Na papier co rusz nanoszone były jakieś poprawki zgłaszane przez powracających z powierzchni zwiadowców. Mężczyzna zerknął na kilka z nich: ulica Jaworzyńska nadal skażona, przejście podziemne przy Placu Słowiańskim – unikać, Komisariat Policji przekreślony czarnym markerem. Przed południową strona parku ostrzegał naniesiony długopisem wykrzyknik, natomiast nad muszlą koncertową widniał inny, bardziej ponury znak krzyża. Czarny punkt, z którego nie wracał nikt. Jednak z pośród tych wszystkich symboli, najbardziej przykuwała uwagę zaznaczona karmazynowym obrysem katedra, znajdująca się na samym środku rynku. Pułkownik widząc, gdzie zwrócone były teraz oczy jego słuchacza szybko wyjaśnił.

\- Na rynek przy Najświętszej Marii Panny i pod Katedrę nie podchodzimy. Zbyt duże zagrożenie ze strony tych latających cholerstw, rozumiesz. Z wiadomych przyczyn Galeria Gwarna również pozostaje poza naszym zasięgiem. Zbyt duże ryzyko, a korzyści niewielkie. A teraz popatrz tutaj.

Stary pokazał grubym paluchem w miejsce, gdzie napisane było „Plac Zamkowy”.

\- Gdzieś w tej okolicy straciliśmy kontakt z naszymi chłopakami. To byli dobrzy ludzie, wyszkoleni zwiadowcy i doskonałe maszyny do zabijania w pełnym rynsztunku bojowym.

\- Mam ich odszukać? – zdziwił się Jacek.

\- Nie, nawet mi się nie waż – odparł stanowczo Naczelnik i zrobił dłuższą przerwę na pyknięcie ze swojej fajki – Ale nie zaszkodzi, żebyś miał oczy szeroko otwarte. Tylko pod żadnym pozorem nie leź w tamtą okolicę. Jeśli życie nauczyło mnie czegokolwiek, to tego, że Boga nie ma, a doborowy trzyosobowy oddział nie znika bez przyczyny, by potem znienacka wrócić i zapukać do naszych drzwi. Tam, w tym pieprzonym zamku coś siedzi, a my nie mamy teraz ani możliwości i łączności z innymi, by to sprawdzić. I tu wchodzisz ty. Pamiętasz po co wysłałem tę ekipę, tę co zaginęła? 

Starszy żołnierz oczekiwał odpowiedzi i Jacek zmuszony był mu ją podać. Kiwnął potwierdzająco głową i przechylił się nad mapą, by wskazać kolejny z punktów. Trochę ponad Placem Zamkowym.

\- Mieli sprawdzić, dlaczego przekaźnik radiowy przestał działać.

\- Nie tylko. 

Pyk, pyk, pyk. Zapach tytoniu stawał się nie do wytrzymania.

\- I przeprowadzić niezbędne naprawy.

Naczelnik rzucił długie, śmiertelnie poważne spojrzenie.

\- Poradzisz sobie?

Mężczyzna znów przytaknął. Wojak wszczepił się palcami prawej dłoni w jego ramię.

\- Mamy tylko jedną szansę, chłopcze. Od tego zależy przyszłość całego schronu, całej tej pieprzonej „Arki”. 

Naczelnik nie żartował, co do tego nie było żadnych wątpliwości. Przemawiał za tym nie tylko wibrujący od strachu ton głosu żołnierza, ale też fakt, że Jacek nigdy wcześniej nie widział go w takim stanie: dygoczącego, niewyspanego i, co najgorsze, zmęczonego życiem. Wyglądał tak, jakby resztkami sił dbał o to, by utrzymać wszystko w ryzach i powoli tracił kontrolę. Zadaniem starego Pułkownika Sił Zbrojnych było bowiem nadzorowanie tej części podziemnego kompleksu, w której właśnie się znajdowali. Złośliwi mieszkańcy miasta, jeszcze przed wojną, nadali całej sieci przeciwatomowych schronów budowanych w Legnicy miano Arki. Głównie dlatego, że w nuklearną apokalipsę wierzyli równie mocno, jak w biblijną opowieść o Noem - czyli wcale. Cóż, kiedy przyszło co do czego, nikt już się nie śmiał. Po prostu nie miał kto, a nazwa, jak to zazwyczaj bywa na świecie, przylgnęła do struktury podziemnych bunkrów ze zdwojoną siłą nabierając zupełnie innego, bardziej ponurego znaczenia. Dawała też nadzieję. Nadzieję, której obecnie drastycznie ubywało z każdą mijającą sekundą.

\- Gdybyśmy zdążyli z przebudową, nie byłoby takich problemów – powiedział Pułkownik poniekąd do siebie, odchodząc od Jacka i opadając na krzesło za biurkiem. „Ma fotel szczęściarz” przemknęło przez myśl mężczyźnie, kiedy obserwował, jak mundurowy nalewa sobie szklankę samogonu. Gestem zapytał czy też chce, ale nowo wybrany na zbawcę Arki odmówił – Jesteś pewien? Nie to nie. Więcej dla mnie.

Jednym haustem wypił całą zawartość szklanki.

\- W życiu bym nie powiedział, że Niemcy na coś się jeszcze kiedykolwiek przydadzą – kontynuował – Chryste, gdyby gnoje nie wybudowały tu wcześniej tych pieprzonych schronów przeciwlotniczych, dziś byłoby po nas. Tak naprawdę, żeby nie szczęście i fakt, że miasto zmieniło prezydenta na kogoś przezorniejszego... Wiesz co najpierw zrobiły władze z tym całym kompleksem?

Mimowolny słuchacz dał znać, że nie wie.

\- Najpierw, pozwolili temu miejscu sczeznąć, a potem zamurowali wejścia, żeby nie kręciły się tam dzieciaki i pragnący mocnych wrażeń mieszkańcy. Diabli ich wiedzą czy jeszcze nie chcieli tego wszystkiego zrównać z ziemią albo zalać betonem. Dobrze, że tego nie zrobili. Ech, szkoda, że nie zdążyliśmy z przebudową do końca...

Jacek wiedział o co rozchodzi się staremu żołnierzowi. Choć główne części schronów przeciwlotniczych zostały w całości przebudowane, poszerzone i wyposażone w ekwipunek niezbędny do przetrwania na skażonej radiacją powierzchni, to wiele z mniej istotnych rzeczy, takich, jak np. linie komunikacyjne, dzięki którym mogliby nawiązać łączność między każdym z pięciu przebudowanych schronów, nie zostały nigdy zrealizowane. A kiedy świat stanął w ogniu, większość z niewzmocnionych korytarzy prowadzących do innych części kompleksu po prostu się zawaliła. I o ile pojedyncze schrony wciąż zachowały ze sobą jakiekolwiek połączenie, to Arka numer jeden została na placu boju sama jak palec. Powstała więc paląca konieczność kontaktu, a że potrzeba jest matką wynalazków, ludzie ze schronu wpadli na pomysł, jak poradzić sobie z niedogodnością. 

Z pomocą przyszedł przedwojenny przekaźnik radiowy i spisana na straty, zapomniana przez wszystkich technologia lampowa, którą ktoś przezorny, przy modernizacji wieży, zostawił w magazynach budynku Poczty Polskiej najprawdopodobniej jako rekwizyt muzealny. Kilka tygodni ciężkiej pracy inżynierów i techników sprawiło, że stara technologia przeżyła swoisty renesans, a każdy ze schronów na własną rękę znalazł sposób, by podłączyć się do nadajnika. Szybko okazało się, że jedna Arka stał się zależna od drugiej, co w praktyce nie tylko wpłynęło na wsparcie informacyjno-technologiczne i rozwój handlowy między kompleksem, ale też w znaczny sposób ograniczyło szansę na wybuch zbrojnego konfliktu. A teraz, pierwszy raz od lat sygnał zamarł i ani zasięg podręcznych krótkofalówek, ani rozeznanie zwiadowców nie sięgały na tyle daleko, by móc jednoznacznie stwierdzić, co spowodowało usterkę.

Pułkownik wymienił jeszcze parę uwag na temat zadania z młodszym od siebie mężczyzną, kilkukrotnie zmieniając pierwotną trasę podróży, po czym Jacek wyszedł, by przygotować się do drogi. Był już za drzwiami, kiedy naczelnik nakreślił ołówkiem na mapie duży znak zapytania, kładący się popielatym cieniem na Zamku Piastowskim i jego okolicach.

*

Gdyby ktoś kiedyś powiedział Jackowi, że spędzi resztę swojego życia pod ziemią, w utopionym mrokiem schronie, mężczyzna wyśmiałby to, a potem postawił jegomościowi piwo za udany żart. Obecnie, w chwilach, kiedy z karabinem na ramieniu i małą podręczną latarką przemierza powierzchnię w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek nadającego się do użycia, czując jak okropny chłód atomowej zimy dociera w każdą, nawet intymną część ciała, Jacek dałby żartownisiowi w pysk za wywołanie wilka z lasu. Gdybyśmy wszyscy byli mądrzejsi o tych kilkadziesiąt lat, może nie bylibyśmy tu, gdzie jesteśmy aktualnie, pomyślał. Może wszyscy siedzieliby teraz wpatrując się w blask wschodzącego słońca, odbijający się echem od okien wieżowców rozdzierających swymi stropami całun nieba. Ich widok przyprawiał go o nieposkromioną nostalgię, kiedy pokazywał młodszemu bratu album ze zdjęciami. Obserwował, z jakim zainteresowaniem chłopiec wciąż przegląda te same fotografie i w sercu Jacka budziła się zrodzona z niemocy frustracja, gdy zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego młodszy brat nigdy nie pozna świata, który odszedł bezpowrotnie.

\- Jacek – szepce wtedy w zachwycie siedmiolatek, a jego oczy są wielkie niczym spodki – Czy z wieżowca można było oglądać całą ziemię?

\- Blisko – odpowiedział starszy brat z rozbawieniem – Można było zobaczyć świat z zupełnie innej perspektywy. 

\- To też? - wskazał palcem na poszarzałe zdjęcie, które niegdyś zrobiła ich matka. Na szarą, żeby nie powiedzieć wyblakłą, kulę wiszącą w niebycie ciemności – Co to?

\- To księżyc – odparł Jacek, biorąc malca na kolana i muskając go opuszkiem palca w nos. Jasna, piegowata twarzyczka rozciągła się w rozbawieniu – Można było go zobaczyć, kiedy zapadał zmrok.

\- Świecił? - malec poruszył się niespokojnie – Jak żarówka?

\- Niezupełnie jak żarówka. Odbijał światło słońca. 

\- A słońce było jak żarówka?

\- Jak najmocniejsza żarówka świata. Powinieneś zbierać się do szkółki, pani Paulina będzie się złościć, jeśli znów się spóźnisz – usłyszawszy te słowa, chłopiec zeskoczył z kolan i zaczął się pospiesznie szykować. W małym plecaku znalazł się ołówek, pozszywany ręcznie z rozpadających się kartek elementarz oraz zeszyt z na wpół wydartymi kartkami. Było tego niewiele, lecz tylko tyle był w stanie zapewnić zarówno starszy brat, jak i reszta zwiadowców, która wychodziła na powierzchnię. Dalsze wędrówki stawały się zbyt niebezpiecznie, a przynajmniej takie pogłoski krążyły wokół ludzi nieustannie przemierzających pustkowia. Głębiej zapuszczali się już jedynie Stalkerzy i uzbrojone w broń palną patrole. Ale nawet oni czasem nie wracali. Zupełnie jak ostatnia trójka.

Jacek obserwował brata, jak zapina na zamek plecak i odwraca się z zamiarem pożegnania go machnięciem dłoni. W starszym z rodzeństwa coś pękło: nie wytrzymał i upadł przed malcem na kolana, obejmując go z całych sił. Ta nagła czułość zdziwiła chłopca, szczególnie, że usłyszał w głosie swojego opiekuna więcej troski niż przez cały ten czas, gdy żyli razem po śmierci matki. Jacek chciał powiedzieć tak wiele, doradzić, przypomnieć, jak bardzo go kocha. Przełykając kluchę w gardle z trudnością udało mu się wydukać zaledwie trzy słowa:

\- Uważaj na siebie.

Dziecko stało przez chwilę sparaliżowane i zupełnie zaskoczone, mrugając raz po raz oczyma, które odziedziczyło po ich rodzicielce. A potem zniknęło za metalowymi drzwiami, w harmidrze podniesionych ludzkich głosów, nie wiedząc, że jego przyrodni brat, zupełnie jak dziesiątki innych braci, ojców i matek, wyjdzie na zewnątrz i być może dziś będzie walczył na śmierć i życie by zażegnać zagrożenie, z jakim przyszło się mierzyć całej Arce. 

*

Oczekiwania na otwarcie żelaznej grodzi oddzielającej kompleks od świata zewnętrznego przeciągały się w nieskończoność. Jacek obserwował stare, pomarańczowe lampy alarmowe, które rozbłyskując delikatnym światłem na krótkie sekundy zalewały metalowe ściany komory dekontaminacyjnej kolorem oranżu, rysując przy tym groteskowe, długie i powykrzywiane cienie. Zwiadowca wykorzystał otrzymany czas, by jeszcze raz upewnić się co do swojego ekwipunku. Ocenił szczelność maski przeciwgazowej, poprawił kaburę na udzie wraz z paskiem przewieszonego przez plecy kałasznikowa. Pstryknął też włącznik w liczniku Geigera, na co wskazówka mierząca promieniowanie zadrżała niespokojnie.

Sprawdzał jeszcze naciągnięty na głowę kaptur, kiedy wrota zaczęły się rozwierać w akompaniamencie grzechoczących kół zębatych i wrzeszczących ze starości przekładni. Zasłonił twarz przed oślepiającym, białym światłem, jakie wtargnęło nieproszone do betonowej jaskini zamieszkałej przez ostatnie niedobitki ludzkości. Jego serce zabiło mocniej, gdy powoli i ostrożnie stawiał kroki wychodząc na spotkanie przeznaczeniu.

Wyjściu ze schronu zawsze towarzyszyła dojmująca i nieprzyjemna cisza. Bezgłos wymarłego, opuszczonego przez człowieka miasta-nekropolii, gdzie ocalałe po wybuchach budynki stały się gigantycznymi nagrobkami świadczącymi o istnieniu cywilizacji, która sama siebie doprowadziła na skraj zagłady. Wszędzie dookoła grała na skrzypcach śmierć, a jej nużącą w tonacji melodię zmącił jedynie głośny huk zatrzaskujących się za Jackiem grodzi. Świadomość, że ludność Arki właśnie odcięła się od swojego pobratymca była aż nazbyt przygnębiająca. Mężczyzna ściągnął z ramienia karabin i mierząc przed siebie bacznie wychynął z ukrycia, kierując się wprost na rysującą się w oddali wieżę radiową.

Ich schron znajdował się pod północną częścią Parku Miejskiego, niegdysiejszej chluby i dumy Legniczan. Jacek był jeszcze dzieckiem, kiedy przychodził tu wraz z matką. I choć wtedy główną atrakcją dla małego dziecka była cukrowa wata i lody gałkowe, to po dziś dzień pamiętał potężne, rozłożyste dęby, których liście szumiały na wietrze. Nie zapomniał też gwaru ludzkich głosów, odgłosu kroków przechadzających się alejkami par czy śmiechu bawiących się wokół drzew dzieci. Wystarczyło, że zamknął oczy a jego umysł sam podsuwał mu wspomnienia w postaci obrazów, gdzie zastygli w bezruchu ludzie, rośliny i zwierzęta mienili się niezliczoną paletą barw. Szkoda, że owe kolory nigdy już nie wrócą, bo ostatnim krzykiem mody stały się wszystkie odcienie brązu i szarości.

Brnął przez wymarły i spustoszony radiacją park jedyną zachowaną aleją, wzdłuż której po obu stronach ciągnęły się rzędy wysuszonych, pokrytych szarym popiołem drzew. Na ten czas przywodziły bardziej na myśl pale, wbite przez samego pana piekieł, który czekał cierpliwie na zapełnienie ich duszami potępionych. Zwiadowca mijał znane mu miejsca: tu kiedyś był mniejszy skwer, tam restauracja i staw zwany Kozim. Będąc jeszcze malcem zawsze chciał dostać się na wyspę w samym jego środku. Dziś nie stanowiło to większego problemu – woda wyparowała i mógł przejść do niej suchą stopą. 

Wzrok mężczyzny przykuła majacząca na lewo katedra. Imponujących rozmiarów budynek w stylu neogotyckim, o dwóch strzelistych wieżach, górował nad miastem. Stwierdzenie, że budowla oparła się wojnie i zębowi czasu byłoby jak najbardziej konkretne, gdyby pominąć spalony doszczętnie dach, dziurę w miejscu, gdzie kiedyś znajdowała się brama wejściowa i brak witraży w wysmukłych oknach. Jacek mógł przysiąc, że na górze, na szczycie jednej z wież dostrzegł jakieś poruszenie. A może mu się tylko przywidziało? Pułkownik wspominał przecież o jakimś latającym stworze…

Nie zwlekając dłużej, ruszył prosto na Plac Wilsona. Po drodze starał się nie niepokoić śpiącego na piedestale, obsydianowego lwa, który od kilkudziesięciu lat ucinał sobie słodką, niezobowiązującą drzemkę. Wątpił, że leniwe kocisko łypnęłoby nań choćby okiem: przecież nie zbudził go nawet dzień sądu Bożego, a co dopiero jeden nic nieznaczący człowieczek, co prawie na palcach, niestrudzenie przekradał się przez jego betonową dżunglę. 

*

Miasto było jeszcze bardziej wymarłe niż je zapamiętał. Zewsząd spoglądały szczerbate, pozbawione okien budynki, z których zionęła nieprzenikniona ciemność. Na ulicach, niczym niedbale porzucone przez Boga zabawki, witały go pordzewiałe szkielety samochodów i nikomu już nie potrzebne znaki drogowe. Szedł dobre czterdzieści minut i wciąż nie widział żywej duszy. Rozumiał, że większość zwiadowców z Ark zajmuje się pozyskiwaniem sprzętu w zupełnie innych częściach legnickiej aglomeracji, a przecież ktoś prócz ich schronu musiał zainteresować się zaistniałą usterką i brakiem kontaktu. 

Najbardziej niepokojącym pozostawał fakt, że Jacek nie spotkał jeszcze żadnego mutanta. Jak gdyby wszystkie gdzieś wywiało. Mimo tego, starał nie ulegać pozornej ułudzie bezpieczeństwa i brnął naprzód wciąż trzymając się ścian mijanych budynków. Odchodził tylko wtedy, kiedy mijał drzwi wejściowe. 

I to właśnie przy jednych z nich, usłyszał głośne chrobotanie długich pazurów o drewno, co niemal przyprawiło go o zawał serca. Zwiadowca odskoczył jak poparzony, stracił równowagę i runął na plecy, prosto w leżący nieopodal kawał blachy. Hałas odbił się głośnym echem od budynków i pomknął w każdą możliwą stronę dodatkowo niesiony mocnymi podmuchami wiatru. Słyszano go wszędzie, pewnie nawet w samej Arce. 

Skrzypnęły drzwi.

„Czyk-Czyczyk” szepnęła odbezpieczana broń. Jacek wycelował w drewniane drzwi i… 

Nic.

Z wnętrza kamienicy dało się słyszeć głośne warknięcie, zaraz jednak zmieniło się ono w cichy pomruk - wyraz głębokiego żalu i rozczarowania. Jak gdyby stwór, który siedział w środku, zupełnie świadomie odmówił posiłku, który przyniesiono mu prosto pod nos. Mężczyzna nie czekał na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń, tylko poderwał się na równe nogi i szybkim krokiem pomknął jak najdalej od pechowego miejsca, co kilka metrów oglądając się za siebie. Miał okropne przeświadczenie, że bestia może jeszcze zmienić zdanie.

Zgodnie z ustaleniami, podjętymi wcześniej z naczelnikiem, Jacek minął ulicę prowadzącą do Galerii Piastów – o ile sam budynek był wcześniej przez nich odwiedzany, teraz droga ta prowadziła bezpośrednio na Plac Zamkowy, którego miał się ponad wszystko wystrzegać. Co gorsza, obok samego centrum zakupowego znajdował się Kościół Mariacki, a mając w pamięci ostrzeżenia pułkownika co do Katedry na rynku, stwierdził, że naprawdę nie warto było kusić losu. Pomimo tego, gdzieś wewnątrz umysłu mężczyzny pewna cząstka duszy korciła, że może jednak sprawdzi co mogło się stać z doborowym oddziałem zwiadowców. Rzuci tylko okiem, nic więcej. Mógł ich przecież uratować, zostać bohaterem całej Arki, a o jego wyczynie odpowiadano by potem legendy. Może też umrzeć – przypomniał zdrowy rozsądek i skutecznie zdusił natarczywe myśli w zarodku. 

Sądząc po tym, gdzie teraz stał, powinien za niedługo zobaczyć wieże Zamku Piastowskiego. I rzeczywiście, na rogu ulicy Parkowej, daleko za ruinami rozpadającego się hotelu, dało się dostrzec bladoczerwone dachówki pierwszej z nich, podług miejskich bajań określanej mianem Głodowej. O ile zwiadowca dobrze kojarzył legendę, nazwa wieży wzięła się od rycerza, który pod nieobecność władcy miał zadbać o zamkniętego weń więźnia. Woj jednak, w myśl zasady „gdy kota nie ma to myszy harcują”, wolał przeznaczyć pieniądze na swawole połączone z pijaństwem do samego rana, co zaowocowało niczym innym, jak śmiercią zamkniętego w lochu nieszczęśnika. To, co stało się potem, było klasyką gatunku: po powrocie rozwścieczony władca zamknął rycerza w tej samej wieży, by ten sczezł w imię sprawiedliwości, a towarzystwa miał mu dotrzymać nie kto inny, jak martwy jegomość, o którego winien zadbać. Ponoć po dziś dzień można usłyszeć potępieńcze zawodzenie skazańca. „Dobre sobie” przemknęło przez myśl Jackowi, kiedy przechodził na drugą stronę szerokiej kilkupasmowej drogi.

I właśnie wtedy donośny jęk dobywający się z wnętrza wieży uderzył go w uszy i pomknął pustymi, bezdusznymi uliczkami Legnicy, niknąc gdzieś w oddali.

*

Wiedział już, co stało za tajemniczym zniknięciem wysłanego tydzień wcześniej patrolu. Powód ten miał dwa duże, błoniaste jak u nietoperza skrzydła i ogromne, umięśnione cielsko, którym przycupnął dopiero co na dachu wieży Głodowej, zastygając nieruchomo niczym Gargulec. Maszkara nie poruszała się, lecz w głębi serca zwiadowca czuł, że oczy stwora lustrują każdy fragment ulicy, rejestrując nawet najmniejszy ruch potencjalnej ofiary. Bezruch miał tylko na celu uśpić uwagę zwierzyny, żeby ta z własnej woli wychynęła z ukrycia w iluzorycznym poczuciu bezpieczeństwa. To tłumaczyło, dlaczego przez całą swoją podróż nie napotkał ani jednego stwora innej kategorii. Wszystkie bały się na samą myśl o wyściubieniu czubka nosa z własnych kryjówek, nie chcąc ryzykować spotkania z nowym szczytem łańcucha pokarmowego – szybszym, silniejszym i do tego potrafiącym latać. 

Najgorsze było to, że chcąc nie chcąc, zwiadowca musiał przekraść się obok bestii. Ostrożnie i powoli. Stąd gdzie stał, skryty pod fasadą wejścia do jednej z kamienic, widział już szaro-czerwony, długi budynek Poczty Polskiej, znad którego ramienia dumnie wyglądał wysoki na kilkanaście metrów przekaźnik radiowy. Cel jego podróży. Wystarczyło tylko się do niego dostać. 

To tylko krótki spacerek, dam radę.

Łatwiej powiedzieć, trudniej wykonać. 

Jacek był przerażony tym, co miał zamiar zrobić. Oddział doborowych żołnierzy nie dał rady, dlaczego jemu mogłoby się udać? Zginie tutaj, rozszarpany przez ogromne, latające bydlę, które zapewne ma mordę pełną ostrych jak sztylety zębów. Niemal dał się ponieść panice, ale kilka głębokich wdechów i myśl o tym, że jego przybrany brat nie wytrzyma zbyt długo bez potrzebnych leków, pozwoliła mu pozbierać się do kupy. Jako takiej, śmierdzącej na kilometr kupy. 

Oddychał powoli i na moment, tuż przed tym, jak zdecydował się wyjść z ukrycia i pomknąć wzdłuż rzędu zaparkowanych na chodniku samochodów, wydawało mu się, że czas zamarł, a on sam nie słyszał nic prócz głośnych dźwięków oczyszczanego przez filtry w masce, radioaktywnego powietrza. 

Huuu-szyyy. Huuu-szyyy.

Dopadł pierwszego ze szpaleru pojazdów – małego, zapewniającego lichą osłonę autka. Przykleił się do niego i mocno zamknął oczy nasłuchując. Cisza. Ostrożnie wyjrzał znad żelastwa.

Gargulec nawet nie drgnął. Może nawet nie patrzył w jego stronę?

Ponownie zebrał się w sobie i tym razem, szybko lecz na czworaka znalazł się w cieniu dostawczego Vana. 

Nadal nic. 

Przeczołgał się pod samochodem powoli brnąc w kierunku następnego. 

Huuu-szyyy, postękiwała urywająco maska, huuu-szyyy. 

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAA - zawrzeszczał złowrogo Gargulec i wystrzelił wysoko w powietrze.

Jacek rzucił się do szaleńczej ucieczki przed siebie. Biegł, patrząc jak bestia zakreśla nad nim krąg, otacza go, do pewnego stopnia bawiąc się ofiarą i dając jej nadzieję na to, że jednak umknie niesionej na skrzydłach śmierci. Zamiast tego, zwiadowca dostał kilka kolejnych metrów, których tak desperacko potrzebował. Gdy stwór skorygował niedbały na pozór lot i spikował w dół, on w ostatniej chwili odskoczył w bok, wpadając przez resztki szyby wprost do wnętrza czegoś, co kiedyś można było wziąć za orientalną restaurację.

Dzięki pompującej mu w głowie adrenalinie, Jacek dźwignął się na klęczki, obrócił i znów jak żaba odbił się w tył uderzając plecami o coś twardego. Przed twarzą kłapnęły zębiska. Rzeczywiście były ostre jak sztylety. Zwiadowca wypalił z przyłożenia w stwora próbującego ponownie położyć na nim swoje łapy. Cztery z pięciu wystrzelonych pocisków dosięgły ciała i utkwiły w czymś, co można nazwać torsem. Maszkara odskoczyła niezdarnie, wywracając stoliki i krzesła, jednocześnie wzbijając w górę tuman radioaktywnego kurzu, który osiadł na meblach przez te wszystkie dziesięciolecia. Rozjuszona bólem z otrzymanych ran bestia ponownie rzuciła się do ataku: dziko, raptownie, niemalże na ślepo, zupełnie pochłonięta nieokiełznaną żądzą mordu. Jednak jakież było jej zdziwienie, kiedy przebiwszy się przez drewnianą ladę wpadła na zaplecze.

Ofiara zniknęła.

*

\- Tutaj! – wrzasnęła postać otwierająca ogromne wrota Poczty Polskiej w chwili, kiedy maszkara wyskoczyła razem z podwójnymi drzwiami na podwórze. Gargulec zaniósł się rykiem namierzając Jacka, teraz gnającego ile sił w nogach na spotkanie ubranemu w gruby, brunatny waciak i ciężkie wojskowe buty jegomościowi, który ponaglał go dłonią. Gest ten był o tyle zbyteczny, że zwiadowca pędził na złamanie karku już jakiś czas i nie mógł wykrzesać z siebie nic ponad to, co właśnie prezentował. 

W połowie drogi zrozumiał, że nie da rady. 

\- Padnij! – Na widok wymierzonej w niego lufy, Jacek rzucił się szczupakiem w przód, chowając głowę w ramionach. Seria z karabinu zagłuszyła ciężkie sapanie stwora, kompletnie wybijając go z miarowego rytmu pogoni. Próbując uniknąć znanego mu już niebezpieczeństwa, Gargulec wygiął się z gracją godną baletnicy i zaraz zakręcił w zwariowanym piruecie, w który wprawił go jeden z trafiających weń pocisków. Obrażenia od kul w połączeniu z pędem z jakim parł naprzód stwór sprawiły, że tracąc równowagę mutant wyłożył się szorując po asfalcie ohydnym, szczurzym pyskiem. 

Gość w waciaku zbiegł na dół po schodach, chwycił niedoszłą ofiarę maszkary za ramię i siłą wciągnął do budynku, zatrzaskując z łomotem wrota za sobą. Wewnątrz, razem z wciąż oszołomionym jeszcze zwiadowcą, szybko zastawili wejście ciężką, metalową szafą. W samą porę – nie minęła nawet minuta, kiedy rozwścieczona bestia dopadła drzwi, napierając na nie z impetem. Ponowiła atak jeszcze kilkukrotnie, szarżując ciałem, lecz zawsze z tą samą, zerową skutecznością. Mimo tego, Jacek musiał przyznać, że ostatnie uderzenie omal nie wyrwało dużych wrót ze starych, pordzewiałych zawiasów. Jeden z gwintów puścił i poturlał się z brzękiem po kafelkowej podłodze znikając gdzieś w ciemnościach korytarza. 

Dopiero głośny ryk przywodzący na myśl detonację wielkich pokładów nieokiełznanej furii, oznajmił im, że stwór odpuścił, a oni sami mogli wreszcie odetchnąć z ulgą.

\- Dzięki – wychrypiał zwiadowca opierając się o przeciwległą ścianę i głośno oddychał przez filtry – Gdyby nie ty…

\- By cię zeżarł – w panoramicznym wizjerze maski gazowej spoglądały na Jacka szare, zmęczone oczy – jak tych trzech przed tobą.

Wybawca zapalił latarkę i gestem ręki wskazał, by gość poszedł za nim zatopionymi w mroku, starymi korytarzami urzędu pocztowego. Co ciekawe, choć budynek zachował swój stary, pełen uroku zabytkowy wygląd, Jacek nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że obecnie, dzięki zakratowanym na parterze oknom i grubym, poniemieckim ścianom doskonale spełniał warunki fortecy gotowej do odparcia niemal każdego ataku. Można byłoby zrobić z niego świetną bazę wypadową, gdyby nie fakt, że radiacja zabiłaby wszystkich siedzących tu zbyt długo Stalkerów, o czym przypomniał niezłomnie trzeszczący licznik Geigera. 

\- Wejdzie od innej strony? – zapytał Jacek zrównując się z mężczyzną. 

\- Nie, zamknąłem wszystkie inne wejścia na cztery spusty – odparł tamten, nawet na niego nie spoglądając – Przyszedłeś z Arki?

\- Z „Jedynki” – zwiadowca potwierdził skinieniem głowy - A ty?

\- Wszystko w swoim czasie – powiedział jegomość i nieznacznie przyśpieszając kroku zupełnie zmienił temat – Jesteś tu, by naprawić przekaźnik?

Weszli do jednego ze zniszczonych biur. Wnętrze wyglądało tak, jakby czas w nim zamarł. Na ścianach wisiały stare plakaty i reklamy z czasów, kiedy świat, zamiast walczyć o przetrwanie, wciąż rozkoszował się pięknem natury. Skórzane, obdarte fotele nadal przylegały do stanowisk pracy, a przez zabite deskami okna powoli wsączały się delikatne niczym jedwab promienie słońca, oświetlając wywijający w powietrzu esy i floresy kurz. Facet w waciaku wskazał na jedno z biurek, po czym sam usiadł naprzeciwko. Karabin położył sobie na kolanach. 

\- Naprawa nie będzie prosta, chłopie – odezwał się, zerkając na Jacka poważnie – usterka jest gdzieś na górze, a z tym latającym nad głową cholerstwem jej zlokalizowanie jest raczej niemożliwe.

\- We dwóch dalibyśmy radę.

Mężczyzna skwitował pomysł wzruszeniem ramion. Mieszkaniec Jedynki zadał następne pytanie:

\- Masz jakieś imię? 

\- Krzysiek, Stalker ze schronu numer dwa. Dla przyjaciół Kris.

\- Jacek – pokazał na siebie - Jesteś tu sam, Kris? Dwójka nie przysłała z tobą nikogo innego?

Zwiadowca obserwował swojego wybawcę przez dłuższy czas, a wraz z każdą kolejną minutą jaką spędzali wspólnie, uprzykrzająca życie igiełka niepokoju wbijała się coraz głębiej w jego serce. Coś tu było nie tak, nie wiedział jeszcze co. 

\- Szło ze mną dwóch kumpli, Zygi i Franc, ale dorwał ich nasz wspólny znajomy.

\- Gargulec? 

\- Ja tam na niego mówię latający skurwysyn, ale Gargulec też może być. Krótsze. Od kiedy zaatakował nas na Placu Zamkowym, staram się nie wychylać.

\- Słuchaj, zostało wam jeszcze trochę leków w Dwójce? Pilnie potrzebuję tych na astmę. 

W rozbieganych oczach Krisa błysnęło coś dziwnego, czyżby niepewność? Ledwie dostrzegalny niepokój w postaci drżenia rąk zamaskował podciągnięciem się na blacie biurka. Jego dłoń dziwnym trafem znalazła się bliżej karabinu.

\- Taaa, mamy ich od zajebania – odparł po dłuższej ciszy – Na co ci one, co? Twoja Arka wysłała do naprawy cherlaka, co nie ma nic do stracenia? Nie chcieli ryzykować straty kogoś bardziej użytecznego?

\- Mój młodszy brat ma astmę. Ostatnia paczka do inhalatora już się kończy. 

\- Przykra sprawa – mężczyzna przyglądał się z lekkim zażenowaniem czubkom własnych butów i prawie nie zauważył Jacka, który przechylił się do niego kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. 

\- Słuchaj, ja serio muszę naprawić to ustrojstwo póki jest widno, pomożesz mi?

Na te słowa Stalker ożywił się. Natychmiast strząsnął dłoń. 

\- Nie, nie ma mowy, ja tam nie wyjdę.

\- Musimy to zrobić – nalegał zwiadowca patrząc, jak tamten odsuwa się od niego – Od tego zależy przyszłość naszych schronów, nie zależy ci na tym? Przecież po to cię tu wysłali, nie? To było twoje zadanie?

Ledwie zauważalne, nieśmiałe kiwnięcie głową. Namawiający kontynuował:

\- Wejdziemy na górę, sprawdzimy co jest nie tak, przeprowadzimy potrzebne naprawy i po problemie.

\- Zapominasz o jednej rzeczy – Kris rozłożył ręce naśladując ruchy skrzydeł. Przez ułamek sekundy Jackowi zdawało się, że w boku waciaka dostrzegł coś niepokojącego. Bardzo niepokojącego. Udając, że się namyśla, odszedł kilka kroków w tył, zanim znów zaczął nagabywać towarzysza.

\- Mamy broń, poradzimy sobie z nim.

\- Stary, sam w to nie wierzysz.

Zostawiony na blacie karabin był już na wyciągnięcie ręki. 

\- Nie jesteś zbyt odważny, jak na Stalkera, co nie?

Tamtego na moment zatkało. 

\- A co to miało znaczyć? – wydukał wreszcie.

Jacek wskazał go palcem grubej rękawicy.

\- Widzisz, nie znam żadnego zwiadowcy i poszukiwacza z Dwójki o ksywie Kris. Co więcej, Dwójka nigdy nie zbierała żadnych leków, ich kompleks jest zbyt daleko wysunięty na wschód. Leki zawsze targała dla nas Trójka. No i bym zapomniał: my nie używamy masek cywilnych.

Kris zesztywniał.

\- Skąd masz ten cały…

Jacek rzucił się pod biurko na chwilę przed tym, jak zasypał go deszcz śmiercionośnych kul. Jedna z nich przebiła się przez drewniany mebel i trafiła go w udo. Kaskada nieopisanego cierpienia zalała umysł, a on runął ciężko na podłogę, postękując z bólu. Huk wystrzałów ustał, ale mimo to wciąż odbijał się ciężkim echem w głowie mężczyzny. W wizjerze maski, przez szparę biurka widział wojskowe buty, które powoli zaczynały obchodzić go z lewej. 

\- Dobry jesteś, chłopie! – przyznał udający Stalkera – Naprawdę jesteś niezły, twoi kompani nie byli tacy bystrzy. 

Nad głową, niby wąż, zadyndał pasek kałasznikowa. Jacek zacisnął na nim palce.

\- Skurwysyny, myślicie, że jako jedyni przeżyliście w tym mieście?! 

Pociągnął za taśmę.

\- Byłem u was z żoną i córką! – wrzeszczał Kris – stukałem w te wasze jebane grodzie! Prosiłem o pomoc! Błagałem ze łzami w oczach! Nikt mi nie otworzył, nikt! Zewsząd zlatywały się te cholerne, zmutowane psy, szczerzyły kły, warczały, ale nie raczyliście otworzyć drzwi!

Karabin spadł dopiero za trzecim szarpnięciem.

\- Wiesz jakie to uczucie, kiedy na twoich oczach rozrywają ci żonę? Kiedy obiecujesz córce, że wszystko będzie dobrze, a po chwili jedyne co trzymasz w dłoniach to jej porwana, zielona kurteczka? Zasrani, pieprzeni farciarze, pierdolone mendy, mogliście otworzyć te jebane zapory!

Jacek dotarł za biurko dokładnie w chwili, kiedy tamten wychynął zza zasłony i posłał kolejną serię, tym razem w pustkę.

\- Krwawisz, chuju? Dobrze, mam nadzieję, że boli jak skurwysyn – zaśmiał się urywanie – W życiu bym się nie spodziewał, że wystarczy tylko obciąć jeden kabel i zaczniecie się zlatywać jak ćmy do ognia…

Zwiadowca zamarł, gdy jego wróg wyskoczył jak diabeł z pudełka z przeciwnej strony mebla. Nie zdążył wymierzyć, było po prostu za mało czasu na reakcję.

Klik-Klik.

Pusto.

\- Kurwa – Kris patrzył z niedowierzaniem na broń.

Jacek nacisnął spust.

*

Stojąc pod samą podstawą przekaźnika zrozumiał, że pokonanie niezliczonej ilości metalowych szczebelków przy przestrzelonej, załatanej na szybko nodze nie będzie łatwym zadaniem. Co gorsza, już zakrawało o niemożliwość, a jeśliby dodać do tego latającego nad miastem mutanta, sprawa nabierała jeszcze bardziej ponurego obrazu. Mimo to musiał spróbować, był zbyt blisko i przeszedł zbyt wiele, by teraz po prostu odpuścić. Powoli pokuśtykał do pordzewiałej drabinki. Na wyższym szczeblu postawił prawą nogę, na najniższym zaś tą drugą, ranną. Podciągnął się na dygoczących dłoniach, tym samym rozpoczynając długą i mozolną wędrówkę aż pod bezkresną kopułę szarego nieba.

Raz za razem, powoli i monotonnie brnął w górę, czując się niczym mały robaczek na tle wyniosłej, żelaznej konstrukcji, która teraz w kakofonii metalicznych zgrzytów niebezpiecznie chybotała na wietrze. Każdy szczebelek krzesał parzące, pełne cierpienia iskry w ranie postrzałowej. Jednak spazmy bólu paradoksalnie stały się i ukojeniem: ciągłe palenie i kłucie nie pozwoli mu zasnąć, dzięki czemu nie złamie sobie karku, spadając w dół. Całą sprawę wspinaczki znacząco ułatwiał fakt, że przy martwym Krisie, o ile to było jego prawdziwe imię, znalazł wojskową morfinę, którą wstrzyknął sobie zanim przystąpił do bandażowania rany kilkoma, wyparzonymi jeszcze w schronie, szmatami. Bawiło go, że nie wziął ze sobą żadnych konkretnych opatrunków, gdy mu je proponowali.

\- Jeśli coś mnie dopadnie – żartował wtedy, zgrywając twardziela – raczej nie zdążę się potem opatrzyć.

Klnąc na własną głupotę, z ledwością wciągnął się na pierwszą z platform i padł na nią plackiem. Dyszał ciężko, cholernie zmęczony i dygoczący z zimna. Opasłe, deszczowe chmury kłębiły się przed jego oczyma, nakładały jedna na drugą, zatapiając świat w półmroku. Z oddali doszedł ponury dźwięk gromu. Dlaczego ten przeklęty sukinsyn nie przeciął tego kabla tuż przy ziemi, musiał włazić aż tak wysoko? Zadawał sobie to pytanie za każdym razem, kiedy udo zaczynało promieniować bólem i jedynie upust wzbierającej w nim irytacji potrafił zagłuszyć odczuwalne męki. Zerknął pośpiesznie na opatrunek. Jeszcze nie przesiąkł, to dobrze. Bardzo dob…

Jazgot stalowej wieży razem z uderzającymi w nią podmuchami wiatru zagłuszyły powrót bestii. Stwór uderzył z góry, opadając na ofiarę z wyciągniętymi szponami. Tym razem nie wrzeszczał, jedynie wyszczerzył podwójne rzędy kłów w groteskowym uśmiechu. Jacek dopadł karabinu, już odbezpieczał, ale bestia była szybsza. Jednym ciosem długiej szponiastej łapy posłała zwiadowcę prosto na barierki, omal nie zrzucając go z platformy. 

Zakrzywione pazury z nieprawdopodobną łatwością wbiły się w zdrową nogę zwiadowcy, szarpnęły, a ból zupełnie sparaliżował szamoczącą się i próbującą uciekać zdobycz. Wystarczyło kilka mocnych uderzeń skrzydłami, by bestia poderwała się w powietrze razem z upolowaną zwierzyną. Wynik swojego polowania obwieściła miastu wylatując wyżej, prawie na sam szczyt radiostacji. 

Jej tryumfalny ryk ocucił Jacka, lecz ten dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że wisi głową w dół, a kładka, z której został porwany, z każdą następującą po sobie sekundą była coraz niżej. 

Co robić, co robić?

Była tylko jedna możliwość.

Desperacko namacał dłońmi kaburę na udzie. Zamiast jednak wyjąć broń, odbezpieczył pistolet i zaczął szybko ciągnąć za spust.

Wrzask gargulca i niespodziewany, swobodny lot. 

To koniec, zdążył tylko pomyśleć widząc zbliżającą się w zastraszającym tempie platformę. A potem ktoś zgasił światło. 

*

Świat wyglądał dziwnie, kiedy spoglądało się na niego przez rozbite szkiełka maski. Nie był taki szary i znów nabierał kolorów. Wszystko wydawało się pogodniejsze: wcześniej bezbarwne promyki słońca teraz mieniły się różnorakimi odcieniami złota i nawet stwór, który co rusz uderzał łapą tuż przed jego twarzą, nie był wcale taki zupełnie popielaty. Gdzieniegdzie wystawały mu rude kępki sierści, a szmaragdowe, kocie oczy, płonęły rządzą mordu. 

Jacek odsunął się od potwora, na tyle, na ile pozwalały mu połamane nogi. Zerknął na nie z przerażeniem. Z opatrunku po postrzale pozostało ledwie wspomnienie, a rana nadal krwawiła, choć już mniej obficie. Prawa noga wygięta była pod nienaturalnie dziwnym kątem. Minął jakiś czas, zanim dotarło do niego, że zupełnie ich nie czuł. Za to wszystko inne bolało jak diabli. Co gorsza, bez maski z każdym oddechem wciągał radioaktywne opiłki, które szybko osadzały się małymi igiełkami na jego płucach. Tak prosta i bezwiedna czynność z minuty na minutę stawała się coraz cięższa do wykonania. Stwór nie wyglądał wiele lepiej od niego, ale zwiadowca nie zamierzał się nim przejmować. Tym bardziej, że maszkara nadal nieustępliwie chciała jego śmierci. Wściekły odpiął pistolet i dokonał tego, czego pragnął od dawna. 

Niedaleko od trupa bestii dostrzegł przecięty kabel, który wystarczyło jedynie zlutować. Przypadek? Boska opatrzność? Przeznaczenie? Nie potrafił na to odpowiedzieć. Wiedział jednak, że ta błahostka kosztowała życie trójkę ludzi, a on zaraz sam podbije ten niepisany rekord. Zagryzając zęby podczołgał się z ledwością do usterki. Wyjął z plecaka potrzebne narzędzia i w kilka chwil zlutował przecięty kabel owijając go grubymi warstwami taśmy izolacyjnej. Zmęczony oparł się plecami o barierkę. Przynajmniej mam doskonały widok, przemknęło mu przez myśl, zanim zamknął oczy. 

Wieża zaskrzypiała kołysana wiatrem.


End file.
